Mistletoe
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Whilst in the middle of a fight, August finds a creative way to get Emma to forgive him.


**Title:** Mistletoe  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary:** Whilst in the middle of a fight, August finds a creative way to get Emma to forgive him.  
**Warnings:** Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Here's a cute drabble.

August let out a groan and tried not to roll his eyes. Emma was in their tiny kitchen, waving a spatula at him in between pacing and flipping pancakes, while ranting. He was glad Henry was with his grandparents today, he did not need to hear his mother yell at his step-father, especially not with the language she was using.

"I can't believe you would betray me like that!" She yelled as she burned another pancake.

"Give me that," he commanded, having enough. He shooed her off and switched out the pans so he could make them a decent breakfast. The only time Emma cooking was a good idea was when she did it naked, so at least he had something to enjoy.

He shook his head as he poured batter into the pan and pulled out some eggs to fry.

"You're acting like I cheated on your or something, you're being ridiculous," he managed to get in between her rants.

Emma huffed and threw a dish rag at his head. He caught it midair and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Do you want an omelet or just eggs?" He asked, wondering if they even had vegetables to throw in. He peeked in the fridge and sighed. If he didn't do the shopping they'd never eat. Or, rather, they'd only ever eat at Granny's. "Never mind," he mumbled in resignation.

"YOU SET AURORA UP WITH HOOK! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHAT HE DID TO HER AND WHO HE IS? Just because the two of you are butt buddies now doesn't mean that you need to set him up with my friends. Aurora is too good for him, she's a precious girl barely out of her teens and he's nothing more than a filthy pirate who I suspect probably has some sort of sexually transmitted disease."

August flipped the pancake and turned to face his adorable but angry spouse.

"First of all, I did not 'set her up' with him, okay? I gave him some tips on how to woo a female properly." She scoffed and he gave her a pointed stare. "It worked on you, Princess. He's a pirate, all he knows how to do is make gross sexual innuendos, which I figured Aurora should be spared from. So yes, I did help him in the sense that I taught him how to speak to a woman without being a dick about it.

Second, Aurora is a grown woman and she can date whomever she pleases. Clearly, she's forgiven him for what he did because she agreed to go to dinner with him. So I don't see why you have a reason to be upset. Unless you're trying to say she can't make her own decisions and we should treat her like she's a small child."

Emma glared but sighed after a moment.

"No, but just because she can make her own decisions doesn't mean she makes smart ones."

August shrugged and slid two plated onto the breakfast bar before taking a seat next to her.

"So, are you going to keep yelling at me?"

"Yes. Just because Aurora wants to date a filthy bastard like Hook doesn't mean you should-"

August shut her up by pressing his lips against hers. He tried to give her a real kiss but she shoved him off angrily.

"What are you-you can't just kiss me and think I'll stop being-what is so funny?"

August cleared his throat, knowing that his amusement would only continue to piss her off. He took a bite of his pancake and pointed up, to where one of Henry's many Christmas decorations still hung from the ceiling.

Emma's eyes trailed up and she groaned upon spotting the dying mistletoe.

"You're such an asshole," she muttered and he gave her a grin.

"But you love me."

She rolled her eyes and muttered a small 'whatever'. He pulled her against him and kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. He moved a hand through her hair and drew her into his lap. After a few minutes their breakfast went cold and both of their lips were swollen.

August broke away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you say we move this upstairs and you let me apologize properly? " He whispered. He didn't think he needed to apologize but he'd be the bigger person if it meant getting lots and lots of sex and getting Emma to stop yelling; it was a win-win.

Emma kissed him before tugging his collar and pulling him towards the sofa.

"Who says we have to go all the way upstairs?"


End file.
